


Futures

by Leviarty



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis thinks about her future. The people around her try to offer suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures

Dad says I should be a writer. ‘Cause he’s a writer, so I should be too. And Grandma says I should be an actress, ‘cause it’s and ‘honorable’ profession. Ryan and Esposito say I should be a cop, ‘cause it actually is an honorable profession. Allison in my economics class asys I should be an artist. I still can’t figure out why she said that because I have no artistic abilities whatsoever.

Kate comes over to hand out while Dad’s out of town for a signing (I know, a baby-sitter for a seventeen year old is ridiculous, and a cop is even worse). I asked her what she thought.

“Don’t listen to Castle of any of those other idiots,” she said. We talked for a while that night. She told me I should do what I want, and ignore what everyone else tried to tell me.

But what if I don’t know what I want?


End file.
